


The House Always Wins

by cyncitymojo



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackjack as Foreplay, Gambling, Hidden High Roller!Jared, Horizontal Rodeo Maneuver Just Sayin, Instant Attraction, M/M, Manhandling, My AU & Trope Bingo Masterlist, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, SPN AU & Trope Bingo, Sexual Tension, Vegas Card Dealer!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/pseuds/cyncitymojo
Summary: Jensen has made quite the name for himself as a card dealer in a short time. He instinctively knew how long to let players win to encourage them and others to play. He also knew how to clear the table without causing scenes when he sensed trouble. Today, Jensen will get to meet a part owner of the casino he had no idea about who will test his patience to the limit.





	The House Always Wins

**Author's Note:**

> Square filled - VEGAS CARD DEALER!JENSEN written for [@spnaubingo](https://spnaubingo.tumblr.com/)

THE HOUSE ALWAYS WINS

Jensen spotted him at the end of the row of flashing, dinging machines. His heart, his soulmate and yet he knew nothing about the man. But everything about him looked perfect. He was extraordinary, his height, his broad-shouldered stance, his floppy lion’s mane of auburn hair. The man was built like a superhero, everywhere. 

Jensen was snapped out of his reverie by the snide remarks coming from both his earpiece and around his Blackjack table. He made sure to angle his face away from the security camera and then let the gamblers at his table have a glare of death. Seeing as how he was a well-known card shark who teased people with wins before pulverizing them with losses if they tempted fate too long, most of the table ceased their bitching.

[ ](https://imgur.com/oeh3zou)

  


The two rookies who were obviously too drunk to care that they’d lost at least a couple month’s salaries each finally left the table with their shredded pride. 

In slides Mr. Right, at least for Tonight. He’s all smiles and nervous charm introducing himself while his cash is exchanged for chips. It turns out, he’s quite the flirt. The table is now shooting knowing looks at Jensen because they get it now. He’s a giant puppy ball of goof and charm. Until it comes time to play.

Jensen thought the kid was all talk, bolstering about his favorite games to play, what paid out most the fastest and what was worth the wait. Jensen could feel the words being stamped all over his body as he absorbed the implications this sly fox was throwing at him. Jensen vowed Jared would learn something new tonight. Maybe a lot of new things if he stuck around.

The Blackjack table became a battleground of wit, strategy, and innuendo. One by one, the other players began to back off as the kid swept the table, though a few stayed to watch. When the figurative smoke cleared, Jared had a teetering pile of chips. Jensen was laughing it off, trying to entice other players to the table, even out the odds. No one was falling for it. He finally signaled to the cage boss to find someone to relieve his shift at the table.

No one really took notice of Jared leaving quietly ten minutes later. No one had noticed earlier when Jared slipped Jensen his suite key with a round of his cards.

Jared cashed out, had it stored in the casino vault with his other belongings and headed for the suite he owned. He snorted a chuckle at having to knock on his own door, but the very instant he did, Jensen yanked it open. He met Jared’s lustful smirk with a fiery glare of frustration. It was part anger at losing so much of the house’s money, and part how turned on he was at being bested. The door shut with a click of the automatic lock as loud as a starter’s pistol at the track.

They charged at each other, each fighting for dominance nearly ruining their clothes. Mouths clashed, fingers pushed and pulled until clothing was scattered everywhere and pressure marks were embedded into skin. Growls and grunts were all that escaped them as they wrestled. Then, Jared ever the gambler, sank his teeth into the joint of Jensen’s jaw just enough to distract. He manhandled Jensen until his back was at his chest and his hard cock was settled in the cleft of his ass.

Jensen would never admit it, but he loved every love bite he felt appear from one shoulder to the other. And while Jared was focused on marking him up, he gained some leverage by grinding his ass onto that huge rod of his. Jared shuddered, and his knees went weak just a second long enough for Jensen to flip their positions and bend Jared over the couch. He grabbed the condom that he had strategically placed on the side table, while Jared got with the picture and dug the lube from between the cushions. As Jensen got wrapped and slicked up, Jared lifted and spread his legs, so he was balanced on the back of the couch and literally spurring Jensen’s ass with his heels.

That drew a possessive, filthy noise from Jensen as he lined up to Jared’s pretty hole spreading a bit of extra lube over it before pressing forward. They both moaned as Jensen took his time steadily sliding into Jared’s tight ass. Then Jensen gripped his muscled cheeks and Jared used his arms as leverage when the card shark drilled into him with deep, rhythmic, hard strokes. He watched the younger man’s hair flying with each thrust until he couldn’t resist submerging a hand in that mane and gripping it.

Jared lost it then, roared as his whole body stiffened except the muscles that were pulsating around Jensen so hard that he came right after. He slumped over Jared as they caught their breaths and whispered, “The House always wins.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer- I don’t own anything from Supernatural, including the cast members, characters, themes, or the images/gifs that I used; they were found on Google.


End file.
